


Frosted Flower Hearts

by Katakira_Wolves, NamelessIceGoddess



Series: Frostrabbit [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha E. Aster Bunnymund, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/pseuds/NamelessIceGoddess
Summary: Jack finds a winter and spring child (Eros) at North's front door on his way to the meeting. His omega instincts tell him to protect said child and take the child in. With the help of his Winter Sister and Brother, The other guardians and Bunny they're able to raise the child. But Pitch then plans to use the child against the guardians but ends up helping Jack and Bunny getting together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelessIceGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/gifts).



I want you guys to go check with NamelessIceGoddess so you guys know I actually have the ok to write this story. And in the next chapter, I'm going to describe my version if the Cupid character (And fuck no is it going to be an eternal child in a diaper. He's going to age and will stop at 25). Also, I would like if someone who really loves Frostbunny to help me with my grammar mistakes. Thank you for being with me.


	2. My OC Eros

Name: Eros FrostBunnymund (When Jack and Bunny have mated and has gotten married)  
Age: 3 months old when found, but ages to become 25  
Birthdate: February 14.  
Race: Spirit  
Mother: Jackson Overland FrostBunnymund  
Father: E. Aster FrostBunnymund  
Season: Winter and Spring (Valentine's day is near the end of winter and the beginning of spring)  
Holiday: Valentine's Day  
Eye color: Scarlet Red (Formerly), Deep Red Violet outer ring, and teal central ring (When Jack claims Eros as his son, the ice blue tint is added to his eyes making them Violet, then when Bunny Claims him as his son the rings around the pupil become teel {Look up central hectorimia})  
Hair color: Violent Violet with faded red tips (Formerly), Violent Violet with faded magenta and strips of blue-grey (The red becomes magenta because of Jacks white hair, and then basically some natural highlights because of bunny's fur color)  
Weapon: A Bow, and a double bladed staff.  
Additions: Will have Bunny's clan markings but instead of asters they'll be pride flag Hearts (Left arm Bisexual, Right arm Gay, Forehead Lesbian, Back has the rest that I know exist but can't for the life of me remember), Will have Bunny's speed and strength, and Jack's grace and flexibility.  
Powers: Can make people see interest in two people with the staff and let them gradually grow from friendship to love, and uses the bow on the children making their crush no longer crush and have it be love, but can also make the crush fade away. Uses his mother ice and joy snowflakes (Has love in them making them see someone they love).  
Clothes: A red hooded cloke that's lined with white fur and frost patterns. A deep blue long sleeve dress shirt that has little roses on it. The clip to hold the cloke is a snowdrop. earth brown pants and chocolate brown boots. Wears brown fingerless gloves that have amethyst on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NamelessIceGoddess is just going to be The Snow Queen but gentle.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's on his way for the monthly guardian meeting but becomes late because of little Eros.

Jack's flying on the wind. The wind laughs with her rider, taking him to North's Workshop. Jack has a smile on his face, he was excited because he would Confess his feelings for Aster. However, that had to wait. Because as Jack drew near the Workshop, he caught the scent of a child. A few months old and a spirit of winter and spring. And then once he was close enough to not only hear the child but once he caught sight of the child, his omega screamed at him to take the child and claim it as his own. And that's exactly what he did. He picked up the child, which calmed immediately. Jack took notice the child is an omega and a male. Jack gently bit the child's shoulder, making the hair that's seen change, and the eyes that are open darken to a violet. Jack then noticed the name stitched on the blanket. 'Eros' it said. "Eros is a wonderful name for you," Jack said while heading towards the door. He enters it just as Aster was about to open a tunnel, and he just walks past the shocked guardians and sits down on the couch cooing at the baby in his arms.

"Snowdrop, you alright?" Aster asked as he got closer. "Hmm, Oh yeah I'm alright, and sorry I'm a little late, I brought Eros with me" Jack answered without looking up from the baby. "Jack who is, Eros' father," Tooth asked, and Aster's heart dropped because Jack might have a mate already. As if Jack picked up Asters distress he replied. "Oh no, Eros doesn't have one yet. I don't even have a mate. I found Eros by the doors. So now he's mine and I'm his mother,"

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765115/chapters/8363410.


End file.
